New Rival
by RAFAN
Summary: A new student poses a threat to Ranma and Akane's relationship.
1. New student

Akane and Ranma are making the best out of the situation at school. It is the beginning of their senior year and both were bombarded with questions after the events at Jusenkyo and the failed wedding. Akane seated at her desk, is doing her best to ignore the nagging doubts in her heart. She was so certain that Ranma loves her but now she's not sure. Now that they're back home, Shampoo, Kodachi and Ukyo have reverted to their old habits of chasing after Ranma and seeing them again served to remind Akane of her own inadequacies. Ranma's other fiancées are cute, they can all cook and have great fighting skills whereas she's always getting kidnapped, her cooking's always disastrous and Ranma calls her un-cute more times than she cared to count. Akane's troubled thoughts were interrupted when the teacher made an announcement.

"Class, let me introduce a new transfer student, Kyo Hirono. Help me make him feel welcomed at Furinkan High."

The class clapped politely and Kyo took a seat beside Ranma. The rest of the day remained relatively quiet and soon everyone was preparing to go home, except for Akane who had clean up duty after school. Ranma decided to go ahead to avoid bumping into Shampoo, Ukyo and Kodachi. He's had enough of them for the day. Akane was on her way home when she bumped into Kyo at the school gates.

"Hi Kyo, my name's Akane, welcome to Furinkan High, what are you doing so late after class?"

"Hi Akane, nice to meet you. I had to stay behind to sort out my transfer paperwork. So are you headed home? Can I tempt you with tea and dessert in exchange for some information? I don't know anyone here and it would be nice to talk to someone and hear more about the school and Nerima."

"I have a lot of homework to do so it will have to be short, ok?"

At the café, Akane was enjoying her conversation with Kyo and was about to ask him about himself when Ranma burst in looking furious. Ranma was initially relieved to find Akane unharmed but this feeling immediately changed to fury when he saw that she was having tea with the new guy. He marched over to them, hell bent on taking Akane home.

"Akane what are you doing here? Don't you know what time it is? Everyone at home is worried about you, when you didn't come home early we all wondered if something had happened to you. You didn't bother to call home and let us know you would be going on a little date after class." Akane was mortified but before she could respond, Ranma turned to Kyo. "And you, I know you're new here but Akane is my fiancée. You had better stay away from her if you know what's good for you."

"Oh I remember you, I sit beside you in class. I'm sorry, I didn't know Akane is your fiancée. I was just having drinks with her. We were just talking about school. Thank you Akane, I had a nice time and I'm sorry I took up too much of your afternoon. I'll see you both in class tomorrow."

The walk home was an awkward one for Ranma, he did not like what he saw. Akane looked like she was enjoying herself in Kyo's company. It had been a long time since he's seen Akane smile and looking so comfortable. He wished he had been the cause of Akane's happiness. Akane in the meantime, was really angry at Ranma for embarrassing her in front of Kyo.

"Ranma I was only trying to make Kyo feel welcomed and help him get accustomed to a new city and a new school."

Ranma refused to back down. He was really concerned when Akane didn't come straight home. He's been having nightmares ever since their trip back from Jusenkyo and he feared something must have happened to Akane.

"Well you should have called home to let us know where you were!"

"Fine, you're right, I will make sure to let the house know next time, I'm running late."

Ranma although pacified, couldn't help but think "Next time? There's going to be a next time?"


	2. Friends

Next day in class, Kyo apologized again to Ranma for making him worry about Akane.

"I'm sorry Ranma, I didn't expect that Akane and I would end up talking for a long time and I really didn't know she is your fiancée."

This seemed to pacify Ranma and he decided to try to be nice. Kyo aside from being good looking, smart and athletic, is also friendly and outgoing. Soon he became among the more popular guys in school. With his popularity growing, Kyo has taken the focus away from Akane and Ranma who are grateful for the peace and quiet. Overtime, he has become good friends with both Ranma and Akane.

Early in the school year, Daisuke and Hiroshi told Kyo all about Ranma and Akane including all the suitors and the craziness that surrounds the two. He could not believe the stories at first but he witnessed several fights between Shampoo, Ukyo and Kodachi over the course of the school year and he is convinced that Ranma attracts chaos like a magnet. He felt sorry for Akane who appears to be putting up a brave front through it all.

One day, Kyo and Akane were at the library doing some research after class and this time she made sure to tell Ranma where she is so that there won't be a repeat of the café incident. Kyo glanced up from his book to look at Akane. She is the most popular girl in school. She is beautiful, smart, athletic and kind. It was easy to see why a lot of guys envy Ranma for being her fiancée but what he couldn't understand was how come Ranma seems to be the only one unable to see how great a girl Akane is? Kyo has been on the receiving end of Akane's kindness, many times in the past. She has helped him on different school projects, shown him around town and introduced him to people including the local Doctor, Doctor Tofu. Yet Ranma insists on calling her names and making her feel bad. He could see that despite Akane's best efforts to hide it, she is troubled and pained by the verbal abuse.

"Akane, I hope we have become good enough friends that I can presume to ask you a personal question?"

"We are good friends and I will answer your question only if it is not too personal, what do you want to ask me?

"I know the engagement was forced on you and Ranma by your parents, but what I want to know is do you want to stay engaged to Ranma?"

Akane instinctively said no, of course not. It was their parent's idea and both she and Ranma didn't ask for this arrangement.

"Since you don't want this engagement, does this mean I can ask you out?"

Akane was caught off guard. She didn't expect that Kyo would ask her out. She had no reason to suspect that he was interested in her. She was certainly flattered but she politely declined.

"I appreciate your interest and thank you for asking but while Ranma and I did not ask for this engagement, out of respect I must honor our parent's wishes and so I do not think it would be a good idea for me to date you, while the engagement stands."

"I'm sorry to hear that Akane, I feel that you are much better suited for someone who appreciates you, someone who is kind to you and loves you. It does not seem that Ranma is worthy of being your fiancée, much less your love."

"Thank you Kyo but Ranma's not as bad as everyone thinks he is. He can be really gentle and caring and thoughtful when he wants to be. He is always there to save me when I'm in trouble and it may not always show but Ranma has a great sense of honor and loyalty. He is also a highly disciplined martial artist and can be very considerate at times."

"I have a hard time believing Ranma to be considerate, after all he has three other women chasing after him and while I know he isn't to blame for this situation, he sometimes encourages them by patronizing their cooking. He uses that to his advantage when he wants to eat well and it is shameful if you ask me."

Akane looked at the ground, at a loss for words. She has to agree with Kyo about Ranma's weakness for free food. She wished Ranma wouldn't go to Ukyo's and Shampoo's every time he's hungry. She wished she were a better cook so that Ranma doesn't feel the need to go to the other girls for sustenance.

"To be perfectly honest, I can't really blame Ranma for running to Ukyo and Shampoo, when my own cooking is toxic even to my own family."

Kyo felt bad for bringing up a topic that is obviously painful to Akane and yet he had nagging doubts.

"Akane would you stay engaged to Ranma if your parents decided to release you from this agreement?"

Akane wasn't sure how to respond to this. She did not want admit to anyone else that she does not want to be freed from her engagement to Ranma. However she felt that Kyo deserves to know the truth.

"Kyo, I have gotten used to the idea of being engaged to Ranma and eventually marrying him. I have even grown to care for Ranma so I would not want to break the engagement but if I knew that breaking it off would make Ranma happy then I would gladly let him go."

Akane knew this wasn't the whole truth but she couldn't tell Kyo that she loves Ranma and the thought of not being with him brought her considerable anguish. Kyo seemed to accept her response and thankfully stopped asking her about her relationship with Ranma. They continued their research in peace and went home soon after.


	3. Determined

Kyo was busy formulating a plan to get Akane. He liked Ranma as a friend but in the short time he's known Akane he has developed some feelings for her and he must try his best to see if they have a chance at being together. Kyo thought to himself that since Ranma does not seem to return Akane's feelings then it's only a matter of convincing Ranma to give up on the engagement. He's got three other girls to choose from anyway. Kyo had somehow convinced himself that it was pride and not love that was the motivation behind Ranma's being protective of Akane. So Kyo did not waste anytime in talking to Ranma. During gym class, Kyo walked over to Ranma to initiate his game plan.

"Ranma, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Kyo, what is it?'

"Would you mind releasing Akane from your engagement?"

"What? Why would you ask something like that? Don't tell me you've developed a crush on that un-cute tomboy?"

"I do like Akane and unlike you, I happen to think Akane is beautiful, kind and deserving of someone who would treat her better. I would like to date her. In fact I have already asked her out but she refused out of respect for your engagement. Now seeing as how you don't want to be engaged to her anyway, why not just let her go and give somebody else a chance to be with her? You have other girls after you, who you like better right? I know this comes as a shock and I would not normally do this to a friend but the way I see it, since you don't want Akane there should be no reason for you two to be tied to each other and I just know I can make her happy."

Ranma was fuming during this little speech. How could this guy who he thought was his friend be stabbing him in the back like this? He had to control the urge to beat Kyo to a pulp. He mistakenly thought that everyone in school understood the situation between him and Akane. Sure they denounced their engagement countless times but that doesn't mean Akane is available. After everything that they have gone through, Ranma couldn't believe he was so careless as to not see this coming. He noticed that Kyo had been spending a lot of time with Akane lately but he did not suspect anything since Akane and Kyo were in a lot of the same school activities. Akane doesn't mention Kyo any more than she does her other friends and in all the time Ranma had spent with Kyo, he has never shown any indication that he likes Akane.

"Listen Kyo, we may not have asked for this engagement but that does not change the fact that Akane is my fiancée and I would appreciate it if you would stop asking her out. You and I are friends and since you don't know any martial arts I will not beat the crap out of you for making a move on Akane but understand this, Akane is mine and if you ever try to steal her from me, I will make you regret it."

It took all of Ranma's strength trying to control his temper but enough is enough, he stormed out of the gym, dragging Akane along with him. He has to talk to her and it cannot wait. Akane was surprised to find Ranma heading towards her direction with what looked like anger in his eyes and she was even more surprised when he picked her up and ran out of the gym towards the park.

"Ranma, what is the meaning of this, we are in the middle of class!" Akane noticed that Ranma was trying to calm himself and it made her worry. Whatever it is that's bothering him, it must be big. "What's wrong, are you okay?"

"Akane, why didn't you tell me that Kyo asked you out on a date? What else have you been doing with Kyo that I don't know about?"

This was the last thing Akane thought Ranma would be asking. She couldn't figure out how Ranma heard about Kyo wanting to date her but it was obvious Ranma could see in her eyes the truth about Kyo so she decided the best course of action is to be honest.

"He did ask me out but it happened only once and I turned him down. I told him that I have a fiancée and that I will not date anyone so long as I am engaged to you. Nothing else is going on between me and Kyo, how could you think me capable of going behind your back?"

"So that's it then huh? So long as you are obliged to keep our engagement you will not date anyone else but otherwise you may have said yes to Kyo or to any of the other guys dying to take you out? I guess I understand why Kyo asked me to release you."

"Kyo asked you to release me? Well, you don't have to worry Ranma, I won't make a fool out of you by going out with Kyo or any other guy. Now would you please take me back to school?"

Ranma wasn't happy with Akane's response but he is relieved for the moment to know that Akane's not seeing anyone else. Back at school Kyo decided to show Ranma the error of his ways. He may not be able to ask Akane out but that doesn't mean he can't spend time with her.

Akane was getting ready for the upcoming school festival and Kyo was quick to offer his assistance at the food stall that Akane was assigned to manage. Ranma was wary of Kyo being so close to Akane, so even though he hated joining in the festivities, Ranma made sure he was at hand to help and to keep an eye on Kyo. Akane was surprised to see Ranma volunteering but she was grateful for the assistance and decided not to push her luck by questioning his presence there. Ranma had been extra attentive to her these days and she was happy that not all of their time was spent arguing. Ranma appears to be making an effort in being nicer to her. He rarely calls her names anymore and Akane made sure to reward him by being more patient with him. This period of calm seemed to good to be true and sure enough within moments, Ukyo and Shampoo arrived at the stall that Ranma and Akane are manning and a fight soon erupted as to who's food Ranma should be having for dinner. In all the chaos, Ranma almost failed to notice Kyo pulling Akane away from the scene. He escaped from the grips of Ukyo and Shampoo, left them to battle it out and quickly followed the two and confronted Kyo.

"Kyo, where do you think you are going with Akane?"

"Oh, hi Ranma, I saw the fight and I pulled Akane away to make sure she doesn't get caught in the middle and end up getting hurt by your other fiancées."

Kyo released his grip on Akane's hand and returned her to Ranma. Ranma couldn't argue with Kyo's logic but he can't help but feel that there's something more to his actions. He knows, Kyo still likes Akane and is convinced that he is doing what he can to make Akane like him. He gave Kyo a good long look before taking Akane's hand and leading her back to the festival. Ranma was mad at Ukyo and Shampoo for starting the fight but he was also mad at himself for letting his guard down. He should have suspected Kyo would take advantage of the situation to get to Akane. He has to be more careful next time.

Akane was starting to get annoyed that Ranma refuses to let her go anywhere alone. She feels like she's being treated like a child and she found it infuriating, so to pacify her, Ranma agreed to train her in the afternoons. Ranma figured that this way, he can keep Kyo away from Akane and perhaps help her improve her skills. Their sessions started out bad with Akane losing her temper with Ranma who refused to hit her but as their sparring continued over the course of several weeks, Akane's skills grew to a level that Ranma feels she can defend herself well enough against the other fiancées. He was also very happy that his plan of keeping Kyo away from Akane was a success. This has also given them both the opportunity to talk to each other more without much interruptions and their relationship has gotten better.


	4. On to you

Kyo has observed the improvement in Ranma and Akane's treatment of each other but he has not given up on Akane. He will keep trying to be with Akane and make her change her mind about Ranma. So when Furinkan High was scheduled to have a math competition with another high school, Kyo was quick to volunteer himself and Akane as the school representatives. The teacher agreed to this proposal much to Ranma's frustration. This meant Akane and Kyo would have to practice and prepare for the competition and Ranma did not like this one bit but he had no choice.

So for one week, Ranma waited every night for Akane to get home from her study session with Kyo. During this time, Kyo tried his best to talk about Ranma and his behavior with his other fiancées but Akane didn't want to discuss it. He was hoping that he can remind Akane of how shameful Ranma acts around the other girls but when that didn't work he changed his strategy and offered to walk Akane home on their last night of studying. Kyo was hoping to show her how well she can be treated in contrast to the way Ranma has treated her in the past. Akane would have preferred to walk home alone as she did not want Ranma to see Kyo but Kyo insisted and was not surprised to find Ranma waiting at the gate of the Tendo residence.

"Hello Ranma"

Although Ranma was clearly irritated, he remained polite. "Hello Kyo, thank you for bringing Akane home."

"It was my pleasure to do so, good night Akane."

"Good night Kyo"

Akane headed inside the house while Ranma stayed behind to have a talk with Kyo.

"Listen Kyo, I know what you are doing and it won't work. Leave Akane alone before I lose my patience with you. You have not asked her out since our last conversation but I know that you have something up your sleeve and I am warning you, stay away from Akane or so help me I will break every bone in your body."

"I will not ask Akane out as she has made it perfectly clear that she is not available however you cannot blame a guy for trying to show her that she deserves better. You have treated her badly, by calling her names, insulting her and making her cry. What right do you have to insist on being her fiancée when all you do is hurt her? I am merely showing Akane that she is worth more than your treatment of her and maybe she'll soon see the light and break up with you. If you do not change your ways, you will lose her. She is too good for you."

"You're right, maybe I don't deserve her but she is still my fiancée and so long as she will have me I will continue to fight for her. Anyone who wants to challenge me is welcome to try but I assure you it will be difficult. I will not give her up easily. Stronger and better men than you have tried to take her away from me, and all of them have failed. Now if I were you I would leave now before I decide to show you the meaning of pain."

Kyo didn't doubt that Ranma was serious with his threat and decided to call it a night. He was glad to know that Ranma is serious about his engagement to Akane. She deserves the best and Ranma's actions of late have shown Kyo that maybe there's hope for Ranma yet. He suspected that Ranma may have feelings for Akane but until tonight he wasn't sure to what degree Ranma cared for her. He may have failed to capture Akane's heart but he can be a good friend to her by forcing Ranma to re-evaluate his feelings and behavior towards Akane. Kyo is convinced that Akane loves Ranma and it's only a matter of getting Ranma to demonstrate his feelings for Akane. He just hopes he doesn't end up getting himself killed in the process. He has heard of Ranma's skill and on some occasion seen it first hand and he would hate to be on the receiving end of those fists.


	5. Resolution

Akane was carefully watching out her window at the discussion Ranma is having with Kyo. She wanted to make sure Ranma doesn't end up fighting with Kyo. Ranma's behavior has not gone unnoticed by Akane and she is flattered at the obvious jealousy that Ranma has been showing but it has left her confused as well. He has denied his feelings for her and yet here he is guarding her fiercely against another guy. She somehow can't help but be thankful to Kyo's behavior because it has brought about a marked difference in Ranma's treatment of her. However she feels that she really must talk to Kyo. She still sees him as a friend and he doesn't want him to get hurt. Ranma is not someone to be trifled with. She resolved to talk to Kyo soon.

The end of term is fast approaching. Akane and Kyo won the Math competition but Akane still has not had the chance to speak to Kyo, what with Ranma refusing to leave her side. The opportunity finally came when Genma insisted on an afternoon training session with Ranma. Akane made some excuse about going to Sayuri's for a last minute cram session. She called Kyo to meet her at the park and Kyo was only too happy to oblige. Akane thanked Kyo for coming. She had something important she needed to discuss with Kyo that she didn't want anyone else hearing.

"Kyo, I don't know what your intentions are, but I've noticed that there seems to be some friction between you and Ranma. I hope I am not the reason for this since you two used to be friends but if I am, then I must ask you to please stop whatever it is you are doing to irritate Ranma. He is an incredibly skilled Martial Artist and you do not want him to lose his patience with you. You must believe me when I tell you that if you give him reason to, he can hurt you real bad."

Kyo was touched with Akane's concern for his wellbeing and he was about to respond when he heard someone screaming Akane's name.

"Akane!"

"Ranma? What are you doing here? I thought you were sparring with your dad?"

"We are, I left him a few minutes ago by the fountain to rest. Nabiki is busy studying and didn't want to be disturbed so we decided to do our training here."

"Kyo, I see that our talk has not had any effect on you. I told you, you would regret not leaving Akane alone. You've had your chance and now you're going to pay for your mistake."

"Ranma, wait! I asked to meet with Kyo here. There was something I needed to tell him, now before you do anything rash, please wait. Give me a few minutes with Kyo and I will explain to you everything. Please just let me finish talking to him?"

"Fine, you have a few minutes, but I'll be here waiting."

Akane turned to Kyo.

"Kyo you really should go, Ranma is seriously mad and I meant what I said about his skills."

She doesn't understand what Kyo's motivations are, but it is clearly making Ranma mad and Akane wants to put a stop to all of it.

"Akane, I only wanted Ranma to realize how lucky he is to have you for a fiancée. I was hoping that he'll learn to treat you better."

"Kyo thank you for your concern and for what it's worth, Ranma has been better these last few weeks, he has definitely shown me more patience and has even started training me. Please don't aggravate him further, he really has improved a lot and thank you for all your efforts."

"I am relieved to hear that Akane, all I want is for you to be happy and for Ranma to start appreciating you more. I promise I will back down and not bother Ranma anymore."

Kyo started walking away, defeated but content that he has done all he could to help Akane out. She has been a good friend and he hopes things will work out for her and Ranma. He may not be able to help with regards to the other fiancées but this is a start.

Ranma anxiously waited for Akane to finish her conversation with Kyo. He was curious about what Akane had to tell Kyo and it hurt him to know that she met with him in secret. Could Akane have fallen in love with Kyo? Is that why she is meeting him in the park alone? It seemed like they were talking forever but when Akane finally made her way back to him, he was surprised to find that he was even more apprehensive about what she has to say to him.

"Akane, why did you meet with Kyo here alone? Please don't tell me you've fallen in love with him and that you have been meeting him in secret all along?"

"Ranma, how could you think that? You have barely left my side these last few months. How could I have found the means to be alone with Kyo? I only asked to meet him here so that I could find out why he seems to be trying his best to get you mad at him. I see the looks you two give each other and I had to ask him if it had anything to do with me. I came here to ask him to stop whatever it is he is doing to irritate you. I just had to know why he was purposely trying to annoy you."

"And did he give you a response?"

Akane felt uncomfortable telling Ranma, Kyo's reasons but she answered him anyway.

"Well, he told me he wanted to make you jealous so that you would learn to appreciate me better."

If Akane thought her face was red, then Ranma's face was sporting a similar shade.

"Akane, he was right. I'm sorry that it took yet another rival for me to start behaving better towards you. I almost lost you in Jusenkyo and yet what do I do? I go back to my old ways and continue to take you for granted. It scares me to think that I could lose you either in battle or to some guy like Shinnosuke or Kyo. I have been stupid in acting tough and acting like I don't care. I care a lot Akane, and I'm sorry it has taken this long for me to tell you."

"Ranma, why has it taken you this long to tell me?"

"I was afraid of how you might react. I was afraid that you would reject me, I still am but I am more afraid of losing you to someone else without my having told you that I love you. I know I may not be much of a catch what with my curse and all but if you agree to have me, I promise to do my best by you. I will try harder to watch what I say around you, I will try harder in school, and I will continue to protect you from all harm. I will do everything in my power to deserve your love if you could only give me the chance to show you."

Akane was speechless and so overjoyed that she hugged Ranma.

"I love you too Ranma. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before but I had the same fears that you did. I just can't believe you didn't understand my feelings for you, especially after what happened in Jusenkyo."

"I could say the same about you Akane, just as you were willing to die for me, I was willing to kill for you and I nearly did."

Akane and Ranma had to think about everything that's been said and allow things to sink in. This revelation has been a long time coming and they need a little time to take it all in.

"We really owe Kyo a lot, it's because of him that we were able to tell each other how we feel. I feel sorry now for threatening him"

Ranma made a mental note to talk to Kyo before school is over.

The two decided to stay in the park and enjoy each other's company a little while longer before heading home. It has been a challenging road for Ranma and Akane these last couple of years and it is finally starting to look up for both of them. They still have the other suitors to deal with but so long as they are together, Ranma and Akane are certain that they will resolve this problem as well. Ranma remained true to his word and worked hard at being a good fiancée to Akane and Akane has started her bridal training so that she may someday make Ranma proud to call her his wife.


End file.
